


untitled

by lanternface



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternface/pseuds/lanternface
Summary: 含电话play要素
Relationships: 彼氏叶
Kudos: 8





	untitled

同事电话打来时，他刚进入叶身体深处不久，湿润紧致的穴吞没阴茎，正打算大展身手开垦那块绝妙温暖水田，一个电话打来吓得他魂飞魄散。  
惊吓一瞬间后他只觉得完蛋，本来每次做这种事都小心翼翼，生怕哪个程序不对让叶不高兴。毕竟麻烦女友的性子太捉摸不定，乐意被他恶作剧玩弄是一方面，但担心被看不起或者被嘲笑是作为男人提心吊胆的另一面。越是累积这样的压力，每到此时身体和心理越是不自觉绷得紧紧。  
就在刚刚，猝不及防一个电话打来的一刹那，叶一向受不了跳杀，就像被吓炸毛的猫一样瞬间弓腰耸肩，受惊程度男人不敢去想。反正自己也吓到差点条件反射把性器拔出。所幸性事只进行开头，穴内还是如同扩张时紧咬，侥幸保留住阴茎头。  
他反应了一会平复心跳，低头果然看到对方相当不满的神情，心里叫苦，谁知道同事能在这种关头打来电话？现在完全进退两难了。  
叶腾出手往枕头底下摸了摸，摸出他的手机，甩给他，又背过身去，动作上能感觉出他情绪变得略微冷淡，但看不见表情，从背后的方向只能看见叶脊椎的线条和白皙的肌肤。男人讪讪笑着接过手机，恨不得立即把手机扔出窗外，再一头钻进被窝舒舒服服做一次。  
实话实说总那么紧张的原因还是心虚。相处很久也始终在自己好球区的正中心，又太长时间没有做过，对自己功能产生一点微妙的不知从何而来的不安。如果真的早泄要怎么说，满意到太出格而不小心射出来了非常抱歉？  
“别拿出来了，别拿出来又进不去了，快点。”看不见他的表情，但叶语气里冷淡得不行。  
今天晚上本来计划就喝点啤酒，坐在床上吸烟，看叶一如既往做自己老本行打游戏，缩进温暖的被窝等他跟观众说再见，一年里面难得能重叠的珍贵睡眠时间。何苦一觉踏进性欲的陷阱里，只不过是对方弯腰脱鞋时臀部很不巧抵在自己那个位置。自己的性器吻合于对方掩盖在开襟灰色毛衣与黑色阔腿裤下的柔和臀线，附加的激情想象远超仅碰到而硬起，虽然碰碰就起也是一部分原因，总而言之男人的本能太荒唐了。平时任性但本身温柔的恋人最终同意了自己的请求。原来打算就此辛苦耕耘让双方都幸福快乐，但计划永远赶不上变化。这时候他才恨恨去想如果手机放在浴室就好了。  
尽管如此，手机仍不停地呼唤他。他认命地接起电话。  
“之前的事啊，你还记得吗？”同事把车停下，熄灭发动机。寒气从出音孔散过来。  
“什么事？”他尽力掩盖焦虑和不耐烦，把阴茎缓缓插回叶的身体。叶也很配合地一声不吭。  
“就那个事，还得你来做，我不行”。  
“哪个事？”他抓着手机的手指开始不耐烦地用力，而握在叶腰上的手也无意识收紧，直到叶吃痛地去拍他，他才慌慌唇语道歉。  
“就他们讲的，有点麻烦的事。”同事讲得遮遮掩掩神神秘秘，但他一点也不感兴趣。他听见同事也点了一根烟，好像立刻能嗅到烟味儿，他嘴唇有些发干，感觉更加焦虑。烟盒远远扔在桌子上，他身体的延伸还在叶的身体里，还感受着叶紧致的肠壁环抱着他阴茎的甜蜜窒息，润滑温热，快感抬升如同感官升维。他忍不住想动，但最终还是没敢。  
“你赶快说清楚一点！”他的忍耐力直逼极限，语气都有了波动。  
“干什么，”同事开车窗，大概是弹烟灰，不紧不慢地再把车窗拉回，“别让别人听见了。”  
搞什么东西，装模装样。他感觉脖子都起了一层细密的汗。叶在身下显得百无聊赖，开始玩自己的指甲，一会回头冷淡地看看自己，他只从叶眼睛里认出不耐烦这种东西，如同被判死刑。  
“不说清楚我就挂了。”他的手指甚至已经翘起随时准备按下去。  
“往别的地方调的事。”同事立刻回答。  
“那和我有什么关系？”  
“怎么没关，写着有你，搞不好就得去别的地方，我也是。”  
“这可麻烦了，那明天说吧。先挂了。”  
“能改的！”同事对于他紧急挂断电话这件事感到惊奇，“你想去别的地方啊？”  
空气一点点凉下来，冬日凉气从墙透进室内。他在和同事拉锯战中开始回想以前第一次做这种事，对方一直不怎么愿意，而自己虽然没尝试过，但总是跃跃欲试。结果就是头次尝试以无法进入而告终，想要一把火烧干净的无能dt经历。当时叶其实并没怎么嘲讽他，反而是相当温柔地疏导让他放松。但怎么说都是一次重大打击，而且现在尴尬情况不低当初，简直就是地狱。  
“赶快说，怎么办，我在忙。”确实是不得不在意的事情，他忍耐不去看叶的表情，不想再被打击。  
“先别忙了，放下手里的活慢慢听我说。”不成想同事蹬鼻子上脸，要求越来越高，他急得青筋都爆了出来。再放下起东西软了该怎么办，他越考虑越不安。  
但没想到他还在担心自己东山再起不能时，底下的触感开始发生变化，下面的穴开始收紧咬住自己，就好像潮湿炽热的手愈加收紧，这个变化让他脸上的表情瞬间扭曲。  
你在搞什么？他摇了摇身下的叶，用唇语质疑他。但换来的是一个有点使坏的小恶魔般的笑，和肠壁的又一波狠狠收紧，直接把他从性功能欲颓的状态打飞回精神满满的状态。  
这是新的惩罚方式吗？冷汗从背滚下，他咽下唾液，等接下来就是又一次恶劣地收紧，这种说爽与不爽七上八下的感觉让他全身毛孔都炸开。  
“怎么？为什么不说话？”  
“没什么。”他花了一段时间忍住基本生理反应才作出回答。  
对方擤了下鼻，“所以你有打算吗，至少下一步做什么要知道吧。”  
“所以，你要干什么？”他既在问同事也在问叶，盯着那双装可怜的无辜下垂眼，在理智和本能的冲突中身陷囹圄。而对方回过头来看着自己，紧接着又是一波努力地收缩肠壁，甚至浅浅前后动起。  
男人额头和手上青筋绷起肉眼可见。但叶仍夹着自己的命根，潮汐一样收缩肠壁，并缓缓移动自己的身体，使男人的粗壮东西被小小穴道吞没吐出。叶也不是多余裕，这个过程来回几次后脸浮起红晕，表情看起来有点难受，呼吸也不再平静，但估计此时此刻他想恶作剧的心情更高于羞耻心。于是这幅样子变成了更大的压力直逼男人的忍耐上限。  
完全的地狱。  
叶使坏挑逗的样子如同伸懒腰的猫，头发松散地扎起，柔软的发丝披在他圆润的肩头。忍受柔软内里紧咬自己阴茎的感觉还要同事平静讲话，如同瀑布浇头的修行。此时此刻身下有正透露着活力的精致胴体，自己忍得满头大汗面红耳赤，而同事在电话那头带着疑问口气地不断喊着他。  
最终同事没有等他回话，冗自开口：“总而言之你去商量一下，还算好过的，讲几句就能行。”  
“说完了？”男人捏着手机快要捏碎。  
“完了？没有啊，还有啥来着，完全忘了。”  
躲在湿滑穴内的阴茎困窘得如同要窒息。他被憋到极端视物模糊，暴露在眼前的年轻裸体纤细白净得像是动物奶油，底下插进去像热乎乎紧乎乎的啫喱糖，内壁融化，陷进去不好拔出。明明以前都仔仔细细看过，现在脑子里一点印象都没有如同初见。传染性失忆，当叶拿失忆来装傻时，他的失忆让他放下了理智和成熟，唯一只剩下要好好教训使坏猫咪的念头。  
“你去问问看吧，基本一直有人，顺便也帮我问问。”  
“那没办法了，只能做了。”他自言自语起来，但同事当成对他的回应，又自顾自开始长篇大论。  
不过同事讲的话他一句也没有听见，他沉默地伸手捂住了叶的嘴巴，对方颇为疑惑地看了看自己，紧接着感觉插在身体的性器突然猛然抽出部分，然后又猝不及防狠狠撞了进来，直接撞在那个软骨般的小岛上。  
叶没想过对方会突然进攻，过电一样的快感迅速随神经攀上大脑，在那一瞬间把脑袋所有东西清空一片空白，反应过来的时候被紧捂的嘴巴已经溢出一声克制不住的闷哼，全身肌肉收紧，大腿绷直。  
他回头看着男人的表情，脸上浮起一丝惊慌。本来对他一向服从小心翼翼的男人被逼急后，终于展现出他作为男人凶悍的一面。虽然看不到任何要伤害他的意思，但少见这气势汹汹的仗势还是让他有些不安。叶的表情清晰无比地落在男人的眼底，给被玩弄过头产生的无名火加油添柴，烧断他理智的保险丝。  
同事绝对不会想到此时那个和自己同居年轻人正在自己身下承欢，用身体接纳自己的进入。他只是察觉到什么，问男人那是什么发出声音。  
“猫，在安慰猫。”他简短地回答道，一边把叶在身下翻到正面。  
叶双腿被拉开，被迫大张接受身上男人有力的抽插，还要紧紧捂住嘴巴努力不让自己出声，防止自己辨识度极高的嗓音让认识自己的人察觉，他甚至咬住手，想要通过疼痛抵消快感。男人确实佩服叶努力不出声的毅力，而且他也确信现在不是他能力不足，此时叶全身呈现粉色，前端已经被逼射一次，每次被撞到前列腺都溢出一点液体，后面已经远没有刚刚那么紧得难受，被男人阴茎填充摩擦得已经习惯，变得柔软易于插入。  
但咬住手掌的疼痛太微不足道，像是石入大海一样很快就被便令人头晕眼花的快感卷入沉没。叶几乎用上全身力气控制呻吟，以至于都开始觉得委屈，眼睛蒙上水雾。快感麻痹大脑，男人抽插时身体规律拍打在自己柔软的臀部，发出有节奏的声响，混合着阴茎进出穴的水声。在听到电话溢出的人声同时，涌上的一股强烈羞耻心把他淹没。他几乎在以被听到就自杀的信念在忍耐，把自己逼到除了这个意志什么都忘得一干二净，脑内空白眼睛逐渐失神向上看去。  
“什么声音？”同事侃侃而谈的间隙问了他一句。  
“猫。”他一口咬定就是猫干的。  
“猫？那你家猫还挺调皮的。”同事轻描淡写地说道。  
“确实还挺调皮的。”他一边同意这个说法，一边把狠狠插入身下的身体，反复撞在美妙前列腺小岛上，让叶浑身痉挛，小腹快速收缩。一边同事喋喋不休，虽然到底讲了什么他一点也没听，但是没有再发问帮大忙了。尽管他是主动方，要憋住喘息还是没那么轻松。  
他舔掉叶控制不住溢出的生理泪水，身下的青年已经抑制不住眼泪，整张脸都湿漉漉的，头发贴在脸上显得脆弱狼狈，本身就显得无辜的下垂眼此时更加可怜。他想掰开叶死死封住的手，亲亲这只使坏却被教训后可怜兮兮的猫作为安慰，但对方似乎已经把全身力量压在自己手上控制呻吟，掰了一会纹丝不动。但其他部分就完全没有功夫和力气控制，任他摆布。他揉着叶已经挺立起硬起的淡粉色乳头，吮吸起另一边，用牙轻咬使其变成红色，更挺立发硬。  
生理眼泪抑制不住淌在叶的脸颊上，一时兴起的恶作剧结果被反向享受到如此折磨又羞耻的性爱，持续又强烈的前列腺高潮已经消磨掉最后一点反抗的力气，被快感折磨直得精疲力竭。后面的速度加快狠狠撞击前列腺，叶感觉自己再度濒临高潮或者一直高潮。男人看着叶浑身痉挛的样子，一直保持着这个抽插频率，把他逐渐逼到边缘。  
到这种时候叶想抓住别的什么，但手又不敢离开嘴巴，脑袋缺氧到一片五颜六色，眼前发白。他最后仰起头，被狠狠顶撞深处，达到了高潮，精液喷出洒在小腹。叶释放出的同时紧接着男人也达到高潮，微凉的精液如数喷进对方体内。叶腹部快速起伏，浑身痉挛，为了憋住呻吟把全身憋的通红，同时还要承受前后叠加的快感，一时间觉得委屈得不行，甚至想哭。  
此时此刻同事终于结束了他的长篇大论。释放完的男人放松身心，他把释放完后疲软的性器抽出，精液沥沥拉拉淌在被单上。他长出了一口气，简单回应了几下，听见电话那边演讲完后满意的语气，疲惫地挂了电话，把恢复寂静的手机随手在床上。  
男人伸手把叶捂在嘴上的手拨开，此时叶已经没有力气，手被轻松拨开，露出咬出一点血痕的嘴唇。一边拼命憋住呻吟一边达到高潮的性事太过折磨，以至于这个平时还蛮有活力的年轻人完全耗费尽全身体力，刚做完就已昏昏沉沉睡去。  
他给叶身上盖好东西防止着凉，伸腰做了个深呼吸，四周一股单薄的腥味。他好像不习惯开口说话一样好一阵子默不作声，才又重重吐了口气，从桌子上抓来烟吸。现在完全不是做爱后的畅快，浑身疲惫得仿佛刚刚通过了修行。连一边睡去的叶睡息听起来也不那么平静。

下次必把手机关机扔进浴室。这是除了一会带叶去洗刷之外他脑子里唯一在想的事。


End file.
